


Purple

by itscomplickated



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscomplickated/pseuds/itscomplickated
Summary: Does it count as being with two different guys if they’re just alternate versions of the same person? You keep asking yourself that, but you’re yet to settle on an answer you’re satisfied with so you just keep things the way they are. But what happens if you’re forced to choose?On the one hand Sans is sweet and nurturing. He’s so good to you and never fails to make you smile. And he makes love to you like you’re the most precious thing in this world.But on the other hand, Red is rough around the edges and you love him for it. He’s charming, protective, and he absolutely worships you. And the sex. Oh the sex.How can you possibly pick just one of them?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I am so proud of this, so I really hope you like it :)

“How is it you’ve spent your entire life underground and you know more about stars than I do?” you ask. You’re mostly teasing him, of course, but you do really want to know.

“well,” Sans starts. “i always figured if we got up here someday i wanted to be prepared. so i studied everything i could. but my favorite was the cosmos. all i ever wanted down there was to see the stars for myself. so when we got up here that’s the first thing i did. laid on the ground and stared up at them for hours. there’s nothing more beautiful than the night sky. well, except for you, of course.”

You blush, but fortunately it’s dark enough that he can’t see. You’re not very good at taking compliments and aren’t really sure how to respond, so instead you snuggle in closer to his ribs.

You’re laying on the ground on one of the larger hills that sits in the shadow of Mt. Ebbot, the city lights below you and the night sky above. Sans has one arm around you, phalanges gently combing through your hair as he talks. His other arm is extended above your heads, tracing out constellations as he explains their names to you.

He places a skeletal kiss on your head before turning his attention back to the sky.

“oh! speaking of beautiful, see those five stars that create kind of a zig-zag line that looks like a w? that’s cassiopeia, named after a greek queen who claimed she was so beautiful that she pissed off some gods and ended up tied to a chair in the sky. that’s what we’re looking at.”

You turn to look at Sans, observing a glint in his eye and a broad smile on his face. Seeing him so happy makes you smile, too. You kiss him on the zygomatic bone and put your head back on his chest. For a moment you both lay there in silence.

“hey did you know i once got third place in a star naming contest?” he asks. Why do you get the feeling this is a joke?

“Oh really,” you play along.

“yeah. i got a constellation prize,” he smirks. You called it, but still you laugh. His jokes are stupid but you love every single one of them.

The wind blows and you shiver a little. He pulls you in closer.

“you’re cold. we should get you home,” he states.

“No, I’m okay if you want to stay a little longer,” you tell him.

“it’s alright. i’m getting tired anyway.”

You get up and stretch, your body a little sore from laying on the hard ground for so long. He catches you with your hands in the air and pulls you in for a kiss. You throw your arms around his shoulders, standing on your tippy toes so you can reach him.

“What was that for?” you ask playfully.

“i just love you so much,” he smiles. “ready?”

You snatch up the fleece blanket from the ground and nod. He takes your arm and everything around you goes dark, until you find yourself standing under your front porch lights. It is pretty convenient having a boyfriend who can teleport.

“Will you stay with me tonight?” you plead, dragging your fingertip down his sternum.

“if you want me to,” he says gently, reaching up a bony hand to caress your cheek.

“Yes please.”

“alright then. lead the way, gorgeous.”

You turn your key in the lock and open the door. You feel for the lightswitch on the wall and flip it on before stepping inside, Sans following closely behind you.

As soon as the door closes behind him you drop the blanket you were still holding and turn and wrap your arms around him again, pulling him into a deep kiss. You can feel his tongue manifest and prod at your lips, until you open your mouth to let it in. He pulls you close, his hands gripping tightly on your waist, your tongues dancing together as you melt into each other.

“Let’s go upstairs,” you whisper as you pull away just enough so his tongue can no longer reach yours. He reaches down and swoops you up from below the knee, cradling you against his chest. The living room goes dark and then you’re at your bedside. It is SO convenient having a boyfriend who can teleport.

He places you down gently on the bed and leans in above you to resume your kiss. Carefully, you run your hands up his ribs until they settle on the first rib where you grip a little harder and pull him down on top of you. He takes your hands and pulls them above your head, interlocking his fingers with yours.

Sans releases you from his kiss and decides to instead focus on your neck, nipping and sucking at it gently, his grip on your hands preventing you from grabbing onto him like you want to.

“If you’re too tired... we don’t have to,” you tease him through little moans.

“no way i’m stopping now,” he says into your neck before biting down gently into it again. You let out something between a moan and a sigh, prompting him to move lower. He lets go of your hand and pulls at the neckline of your shirt. “this needs to go,” he tells you. 

You sit up and pull it over your head while Sans reaches back and unhooks your bra. You both toss your garment in hand aside and you lay back down, pulling him back on top of you.

He immediately makes for your chest, first kissing down on the fat of your breast before his tongue finds your erect nipple. You squeal a little as he brushes his teeth against it and begins to suck. You place a hand on his parietal bone as he grabs your other breast and gives it a gentle squeeze.

He looks up at you and you smile.

“more?” he asks slyly, even though he knows the answer. You nod and he grins. “then these need to go, too,” he says, pulling off your skirt and panties at once and depositing them somewhere on the floor with the rest of your clothes.

Sans starts kissing down your stomach and doesn’t stop until he reaches the inside of your thigh, just above your knee. He kisses one thigh, then the other, slowly inching back up until there’s no more thigh to go.

He pauses for a moment, then without warning (or maybe that was your warning), he licks right to your clit, where he laps slowly.

You close your eyes and take the sensation in: his warm tongue teasing you while you try to keep your composure. You feel a hand creeping up your thigh until it brushes against your entrance before pulling away. You jerk your hips up in response and he pulls his tongue from your clit to laugh.

“so eager,” he says with a smile. “don’t worry, sweet thing. i’m not going to make you wait.”

He puts one hand on your hip to steady you as he slides two fingers on the other hand gently inside you. 

“you good?” he asks. You nod wildly. “good,” is all he says before returning his tongue back to lick at your clit.

His pace with his fingers is slow, matching the rhythm of his tongue, but he’s deep. You squirm underneath him, causing him to dig phalanges deeper into your hip in response.

“sorry baby,” he hums into your clit as he loosens his grip on you. He’s always so scared to hurt you. You make a mental note not to squirm anymore, but it’s so hard not to. It just feels _so good_.

He starts to suck just as his fingers brush against your g-spot, causing you to really lose it. You let out a shriek and thrust your hips into his face. You start to apologize but he doesn’t miss a beat, continuing on with his rhythm of fingering and sucking.

That is, until he decides it’s time for them to switch places. He gently pulls his fingers out of you as the sucking on your clit stops. Before you can catch your breath, the distal phalange of his thumb starts rubbing circles into your clit as you feel his tongue lunge deep inside of you.

It never ceases to amaze you how deep he can get his tongue into you. Magic is amazing.

His thumb rubs a little harder. You feel yourself getting close as his tongue continues to prod you, until you can’t hold back anymore. Your whole body tenses and you let out a wail as your orgasm hits you, and you can feel yourself gushing onto his face.

He pulls his tongue out of you and sits up, a smile on his sticky face.

“you ready for bed now?” he asks, wiping his mouth with his radius.

“No,” you pant, still out of breath. “I want more of you.” You make your best pouty face, adding: “Please?”

“how could i say no to that?” he grins, pulling off his shorts and kneeling back down on the bed on his patellae. You eagerly grab at his shirt, pulling it over his head and throwing it into the ever-growing pile of clothes on your bedroom floor. His blue soul shines from beneath his ribcage.

You lay back and watch as magic begins to pool between his legs, just above his pubis. It’s a shimmering cloud of blue for a moment, before forming into an all-too-familiar appendage. You bite your lip, never getting sick of watching his magic manifest his cock.

He crawls until he’s back on top of you, his face hovering just above yours.

“you’re amazing, do you know that?” he whispers lovingly, before pressing his face into yours for a kiss. He still tastes like you, but you don’t mind. You never want the kiss to end.

Sans lowers himself down on top of you, lining himself up with your entrance. He enters you slowly, but fast enough for you to gasp. You love the way he fills you up - just enough where every little movement he makes feels amazing but not enough where it hurts.

He digs his patellae into the bit of bed between your legs as he thrusts his hips into you. You wrap your legs around him and grab onto his scapula to keep yourself steady beneath him. He nuzzles his head into your chest and you take one hand off his scapula to rest it on his parietal bone, gently caressing it as his steady rhythm picks up a little speed, but only after you whisper “faster.”

You love how gentle he is with you, how every little move he makes is with pleasing you in mind. This applies to both in the bedroom and out. Everything he does, he does for you. To make you happy. It’s why you love him so much. He’s sweet, he’s selfless, and he’s always there when you need him.

Even though you’re in heaven as he thrusts deeper and deeper, thinking about how much you love him, a little twinge of guilt washes over you.

“that feels… so good,” he moans, snapping you back to reality. You can feel your walls tightening around his cock as you near another orgasm. He picks up the pace a little more, hitting you in just the right spot with his tip. You curl your toes and grab onto him even harder for leverage as you jerk your hips up into him and squeal in delight. You fall back on the bed, feeling a little numb from two orgasms so close together.

“i’m close,” he tells you.

“Take your time,” you assure him, kissing his frontal bone.

He lifts up your knee and presses it as close to your chest as it will go, moaning as he sinks even deeper inside of you. He grabs the other leg and bends it until it mirrors its twin, kneeling over you as he continues to thrust. You can feel him throbbing inside of you. He really is close.

He’s trying not to close his eyes - he likes to look at you when he finishes - but they’re barely open, though his eyelights are shining bright as he thrusts hard into you one more time and moans out your name. You feel a warm rush of liquid fill you up and start dripping onto your legs as he pulls his disintegrating cock out of you.

He collapses on top of you and nuzzles into your neck.

“i love you,” he sighs.

“I love you, too,” you tell him, feeling a little guilty once more.

“now are you ready for bed? cause i’m bone tired,” he says playfully. You chuckle.

“Yeah, let’s go to sleep.”

He rolls off of you and onto his side, opening his arms for you to come in. You happily accept the invitation and curl up into him. He wraps his arms around you and purrs as he runs his phalanges through your hair again - he knows how much you love that - until his hand goes still and he lets out a little snore.

You close your eyes and breathe in the scent of him. Part of you wishes it was just as easy as the two of you being together, but the other part of you knows it was your own fault that it wasn’t.

You try to shake off the guilt as you push your head even closer into his sternum and squeeze him until you finally fall asleep.

……………….

Morning greets you with open arms, and Sans’ arms wrapped tightly around you. It’s a beautiful day, or so you glean from the sun shining through the curtains and the birds playfully chirping outside.

Sans stirs a little before peaking open one eye to look at you, his eyelight fuzzy from sleep.

“up already?” he asks. “why not sleep a little longer?” He pulls you in tighter so you couldn’t get up even if you wanted to.

“Because it’s too nice of a day to waste in bed.”

“a day in bed is never wasted, my dear.” You know he’s being serious, but you laugh anyway.

“You can sleep all you want. I have things to do!” you tell him.

“no, fine. if you’re getting up then i will, too.” he yawns and lets go of you so he can slowly sit up.

“I’ll go make you some coffee,” you say cheerfully as you kiss him on the zygomatic bone and hurry downstairs.

You don’t even drink coffee, but you always keep some in the house just for him. He can’t seem to function without the stuff.

You’ve become a pro at brewing it. You even bought an electric percolator because you read that makes it the best. You hum to yourself as you put the coffee grounds into the percolator’s basket, then put a tea kettle for yourself on the stove.

You can hear Sans shuffling down the stairs just as the percolator switches into warming mode and your tea kettle begins to whistle. He must really be tired if he didn’t bother to take a shortcut downstairs.

Before he even gets into the kitchen you have a cup of coffee poured and in hand for him. Black - just the way he likes it.

He kisses your cheek as he takes the mug from you and sits down at the table. One sip and he already looks more awake.

You make yourself a tea with milk and sugar - just the way you like it - and take a seat across from him.

“Do you want to go shopping with me today?” you ask, blowing on your cup of tea.

“you sure _he_ won’t mind?” Sans asks cautiously, taking a sip of his coffee.

“He can wait,” you assure him. “I’m with you right now.”

“alright then,” he says, sounding not quite convinced. “where do you need to go?”

“I need to get a new bathing suit.”

“i get to watch you try on bathing suits? hell yes, i’m in!” He sounds much more cheerful.

“I thought you might like that,” you smirk, finally deciding your tea is cool enough and taking a sip.

The mention of _him_ is quickly forgotten. You two sit together, enjoying your respective morning pick-me-ups as you chat about where you should go to lunch after your shopping trip. You settle on Grillby’s because, well, of course you do.

You waste no time rushing upstairs to get dressed after you finish your tea. You put on a blue dress that’s tight around the chest and a pair of black wedge sandals, then hurry back down to your waiting beau. You grab his arm with a smile and just like that you two are transported to the city’s shopping district. _SO CONVENIENT!_

It only takes three stores before you find a bathing suit you like, but Sans has no complaints. His smile grows wider with each one you try on as he sits there and takes in the view of your body. He looks so happy. You try not to think about how he’s going to look when you have to say goodbye later today.

He’s still cheerful through lunch, even though you know he’s well aware that your time together is running out. He orders a burger and fries, and Grillby brings him an entire bottle of ketchup instead of just the usual ramekin he serves it in because he knows how much Sans loves the stuff. Almost as much as he loves you.

You pick at your meal, not because it isn’t good but because you’re starting to get that pit in your stomach that you always get when it’s almost time to leave him. Sans notices you not eating and takes your hand in his.

“hey,” he says softly. “i’ll be okay.”

You know he’s trying to comfort you but instead it makes tears well up in your eyes.

“I’m… sorry…” you say, trying to choke back sobs. He slides from his side of the table and onto the bench next to you, putting his arm around you and resting his head on yours.

“i know.”

……………….

When lunch is over he shortcuts you back home and stands at your front door, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“i, um, i had a really good time,” he says awkwardly. Neither of you are good at this.

“Me too,” you say. You really mean it.

“um, alright. i’ll see you soon?”

“Yeah. I promise,” you assure him. “I love you, Sans.”

“i love you, too,” he tells you, as he takes your face between his hands and kisses you softly. He steps back and forces a strained smile as he disappears into the void.

Your eyes fill with tears again as you step back into your house. You know there’s somewhere you need to be, but you have to take a minute to regain your composure before you can even dream of going to see _him_.


	2. Red

“Yer Late,” Red says impatiently when you walk through the door.

“I’m sorry. I had some errands I needed to run today. But I’m here now,” you say, flashing your cutest smile and leaning in to kiss him. He accepts the kiss, but still looks mad when you pull away.

“Don’t Care,” he grumbles. “You Still Need To Be Punished. And I Hate That Fuckin Color,” he says, pointing to your dress. “Take That Thing Off.”

You oblige him and immediately strip down. Below your dress you have on a black see-through mesh bra and a barely-there g-string.

“Much Better,” he grins, grabbing onto your ass and pulling you close. “And How Is My Little Kitten Today?” he asks, dragging his teeth down your neck.

“I’m good. I missed you, though,” you say, pouting out your lip.

“Then You Shouldn’t Have Been Late,” he tells you with a menacing smile, giving your ass a firm slap, perhaps a warning of what was to come. “Tell Daddy Yer Sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” you say, playfully pulling on the ring on his collar until his gritted teeth are right next to your lips. “I won’t do it again.”

“Yer Damn Right You Won’t.” He gives your ass another firm slap, then snaps his teeth at you before kissing you hard, jamming his hot crimson tongue into your mouth and letting his spit mingle with yours. You run your hands under his jacket, caressing his ribs through his shirt. You reach your hand down to his waistband and start tugging at it. “Not So Fast, Princess,” he says, firmly grabbing onto your wrist. “You Have To Work For It If You Want Your Prize.”

You whine, but he just laughs and pushes you off of him.

“You Can Start By Makin Me Dinner. I’m Starvin.”

“Anything for you,” you laugh and kiss him once more before hurrying off towards his kitchen. You turn back to catch him grinning at your nearly bare and slightly pink ass as you go.

In the kitchen you get to work at preparing his dinner. You love taking care of him, so you always make sure to put in your best effort when you cook.

As you stand at the counter chopping up vegetables for the stew you decided to make, you feel a pair of strong arms grab onto your waist and a bony body press into your back.

“I Don’t Know If I’m More Excited To Eat This, Or You,” he teases, licking your ear and sending shivers through your whole body. You put down the knife and grab onto his temporal bone, sinking back into him. He kisses your neck as his hands stroke the curves of your body, sliding under your g-string and giving it a playful tug. “Hurry Up So I Can Get This Off Of Ya,” he growls.

He sits down at the table and watches as you continue to prep. When everything is done and in the pot on the stove, you go and gently lower yourself into his lap, wrapping your arms around his cervical vertebrae.

“This is going to take a while,” you inform him as you stroke his mandible, a devilish grin on your face. “Got any ideas for what we can do while we wait?”

“I Think I Got Just The Thing, Princess.”

Red gets to his feet, lifting you up with him with one arm on your back and another cradling your knees. He carries you into his bedroom and throws you on his bed before crawling on top of you, his hands wildly stroking your body like he was patting you down to find something you stole.

He presses his hips into you and you can feel through his shorts that his magic has already done its work in forming his cock. He bites at your neck, sinking his sharp teeth in just hard enough to leave little punctures that you _know_ are going to bruise. Sans isn’t going to like that.

Red sits you up just enough to unhook your bra, then discards it like it repulses him. How dare that garment keep him from what’s his. Once they’re free, he takes a handful of each breast and squeezes firmly, letting out a little groan followed by: “So Damn Sexy.”

His hand ventures down to your g-string and he rips it off of you, breaking the elastic and snapping it against your waist. That’s too bad. You liked that one. But it’s worth it if it means it gave him easier access to you, as he eagerly starts stroking your pussy. You moan a little bit, and it reminds him that you have not yet earned your reward.

Red slips out of his jacket and shirt, then pulls off his shorts, leaving him wearing nothing but a black leather collar, a big crimson cock, and a shit eating grin.

“Sit On My Face So I Can Eat You While You Suck It,” he instructs, grabbing a handful of your hair and jerking your head back to take one more bite at your neck, this time drawing blood.

He lays down on his bed and you do as you’re told, straddling his face as you lower yours towards his midsection. He slaps your ass again, this time harder than before. Then you feel a warm, wet tongue probe your opening and snake it’s way inside of you as you gather Red’s cock in your hands to give it a gentle stroke before taking him in your mouth.

You absolutely love blowing him. Hearing him grunt and groan as you take him deeper and deeper into your throat, feeling him squirm as you lick down his shaft and back up again before placing a tender kiss on the tip.

You have almost the full length of him in your mouth when he splits his tongue in two, half of it shifting its focus to teasing your clit, the other half making its way deeper inside of you. You hum a moan onto his cock, and hear him let out an “Oh Fuck” (though it’s a little muffled, considering half of his magic tongue is cervix-deep inside of you).

You take your lips off of him for just a second to catch your breath, which he allows, before placing a hand on the back of your head and guiding it back down. You suck with more fervor, wanting nothing more than to please him.

“You Taste So Good, Sweetheart,” he says, pulling his tongue(s) out of you. “You Close?”

“Mmhm” is the only sound you can make, your mouth a little preoccupied.

“Then That’s Enough From Me,” he informs you, and you let out a whine.

“Please no!” you beg, taking your mouth off his cock. “Let me finish.”

“Did I Tell You To Stop?” he asks, pushing your head back down once more.

You take him again, knowing you have to work hard to get what you want. He keeps his hand on the back of your head, not to hold you down but to stroke your hair as you lick his cock up and down.

“You’re Amazing, Do You Know That?” he says, and your mind flashes back to Sans, who said the exact same thing to you last night. It was easy to forget that they were two versions of the same person, but times like this made it so clear.

You stop working, but not long enough for him to notice before you’re back at it again. Now is not the time to be thinking about that.

“So Good, Princess. I’m Almost There,” he pants as you feel his body tense up beneath you. You take him as deep as your throat will allow and he begins to shout. “Oh Fuck! Yes! Just Like That! Such… A Good… Girl!” he grunts as he bucks his hips up into you and you feel a warm liquid hit the back of your throat. He lets out a final moan as his cock dissipates, leaving your mouth empty save for his crimson cum, which is dripping down your chin.

“Let Me Clean You Up, Dollface,” he says, grabbing his shirt off the floor and wiping your face with it. “If You’re Not Too Full Now, Let’s Go Have Some Dinner.”

He rummages through his dresser drawer until he finds a shirt for you, which you gladly accept and put on. It hits you right at the middle of your thigh, which is where he places a gentle hand as he grabs your chin with the other.

“I’ll Finish You Off Right After Dinner,” he promises as he pulls you in for a kiss.

Back in the kitchen you grab two bowls and ladle each full with your stew. You put his bowl down in front of him and place a kiss on his frontal bone.

“I hope you like it,” you say cheerfully as you sit down at the table beside him.

If the way he eats it is any indication, he loves it, as he scarfs it down before you are even on your third bite.

“Do you want more?” you ask him, starting to rise to your feet.

“Don’t You Worry Yer Pretty Little Head. I Got It,” he insists, getting up and filling his bowl to the brim. He sits back down beside you and starts to eat again, this time a little more gracefully. “This Is Really Good, Pumpkin.”

“I’m glad you like it,” you smile.

You clean up quickly after dinner, just as eager to get back to business as he is. He’s waiting for you on the bed when you finish the dishes, patting down on the sheets for you to join him.

“Did I earn my prize?” you ask, playfully stroking his mandible.

“Absolutely,” he answers as he dangles a set of handcuffs in front of you. You squeal in excitement as he locks one cuff around your wrist and the other around the railed headboard of his bed. “Both Hands Or Just One?”

“Both,” you say confidently, as you lean up to kiss him. He stretches your free arm up and cuffs it to a second set of handcuffs that is already secured to the bed frame.

“What’s The Safe Word?” he asks, gently caressing your cheek.

“Trombone.”

“Good Girl,” he kisses the top of your head as he pushes his t-shirt that you’re still wearing up to your neck so your breasts lay exposed in front of him. “Such A Perfect Body,” he praises as each hand grabs a handful of breast and he buries his face between them. He flicks one nipple then bites down on the other, making you squeal.

He lets go of your breasts and pulls his leather riding crop off the bedside table and lashes it against the inside of your thigh.

“That’s Fer Bein Late,” he tells you. You cry out. 

“Quiet,” he warns you. He hits the other thigh, his swing harder than the first, and you bite your lip to stifle your yelp. “And That’s Fer Talkin Back To Me When You Were Supposed To Be Suckin My Dick.”

He drags the riding crop up your stomach and through the valley of your breasts, its tassels tickling you the entire way. You squirm.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me,” you beg, breaking your silence. You know it’s against the rules but you just can’t help it. He doesn’t seem to mind, though, judging by the grin on his face.

“You Know You Ain’t Ready For Me Yet,” he says. “Let’s Warm You Up First.”

He puts down the riding crop and drags two phalanges down your stomach until they’re hovering above your clit, where he pauses for just a moment to torment you. He chuckles to himself, proud of himself for the agony he’s causing you.

“Alright, Angel. Here We Go,” is your only warning before he slides both bony fingers inside of you, leaving his thumb outside to work small circles on your clit. He’s not as gentle as Sans was last night, not that you expected him to be. Red is much rougher, which is what you love about him.

He’s faster, too, fingering you at a furious pace that’s causing your upper body to bounce all around the head of the bed. You want to grab onto him for leverage, so you try to pull your arms down from above your head, only then remembering that you’re cuffed.

He’s looking at you with the biggest smile on his face. He loves seeing you like this, squirming under him, at his mercy. 

“Yer Gettin So Wet,” he says. “Just Like I Like Ya.”

Your legs are starting to go numb from how fast and hard he’s fingering you. You want to tell him how good it feels, not to stop, but all that comes out are intelligible noises.

“I Think Yer Wet Enough For Me Now,” he states with a sly smile as he pulls his fingers out of you. You whine, missing the friction, but he isn’t amused. “You Know You Want It,” he tells you. He isn’t wrong.

He slips out of his shorts again and you’re greeted with his shiny crimson cock, even bigger than it was before.

“You Ready?” He asks, positioning himself on top of you. You nod, and he enters into you.

At first it feels good, but the deeper he goes the more you wince.

“Is It Too Much?” he asks, concerned. You shake your head no but continue to wince. He stops his advance inside of you. “Tell Me The Truth. Is It Too Much?” You nod. “Okay, Hold On.” He closes his eyes for a few seconds and slowly the pressure begins to lessen. “Is That Better?” You nod again. “Sorry, Kitten. I Got Too Excited.”

He’s still big and your pussy still feels full, but not so full where it hurts anymore. Satisfied that you’re comfortable now, he begins pumping into you, his body pressed against yours as he kisses your chest and neck.

“Such A Perfect Girl,” he whispers into your ear as he thrusts a little harder. You feel the head of his cock brush up against your g-spot and you let out a whimper. “Don’t Worry, Baby. Daddy’s Gonna Make You Feel So Good.”

He hooks into your g-spot again, and you start to pant. The harder he thrusts, the more labored your breathing becomes. You’re right on the edge now.

“That’s It. Come For Me, Honey,” he says, finally giving you permission to release. He hits your g-spot one more time and you yell out his name as your whole body convulses beneath him. The room starts to spin a little and you close your eyes in an attempt to make it stop, continuing to squirm as if you have no control over your own body. Once you’ve settled back down he kisses you softly and pulls himself out of you.

“You don’t want to finish?” you ask, perplexed but still out of breath.

“Nah, I Made My Girl Feel Good. That’s All That Matters,” he says with a smile as he uncuffs one hand and then the other.

He lays down beside you and opens his arms, just like Sans had. You look at him blankly for a moment before remembering where you are and who you’re with as you take your position as the little spoon.

You close your eyes as you feel his arms wrap around you, falling asleep just seconds after.

……………….

When you wake up it’s still dark outside. It’s easier to tell here than it is at your house because Red doesn’t believe in curtains. All that covers his windows are thin, broken blinds.

You can feel a strong, bony hand caressing your curves, grabbing a handful of your ass as it makes its way past it.

“What are you doing?” you mumble, your voice hoarse with sleep.

“Touchin You,” comes Red’s reply.

“I’m sleeping,” you remind him.

“Don’t Care,” he says. “I Can’t Get Enough Of Ya.”

You turn to face him, placing a hand on each side of his mandible and kissing him gently.

“I love you, Red,” you say softly.

“I Love You, Too, Sweetheart,” he replies as he wraps his arms around you again and pulls you into his chest. Soon you’re asleep again, in your favorite place to be. Well, besides...

……………….

When you wake up in the morning, Red is already out of bed, making a commotion in the kitchen. You rub the sleep from your eyes just as he enters the room with a mug in hand.

“Good Morning, Princess,” he says with a smile. “Made You Some Tea With Milk And Sugar. Just The Way You Like It.”

He sits down next to you and hands you a mug, but only after taking a sip himself. He doesn’t even like the stuff but he loves to share it with you.

“Thank you,” you say. He puts an arm around you and rests his skull on your shoulder.

“I Had Fun Last Night,” he purrs.

“Me too,” you reply with a grin.

“I’m So Lucky To Have Ya, You Know That?”

“I’m lucky to have you,” you reply. “You’re so good to me.”

You finish your tea and he takes the mug back into the kitchen, not even bothering to wash it before he comes back to you.

“What Do You Feel Like Doin Today?” he asks.

“Sitting on the couch watching TV?” you suggest.

“That’s My Girl,” he grins.

You both make your way to the living room where you resume your position with his arm around you, only this time you rest your head on his shoulder. You sit there like that with him all day, getting up only to heat up some leftover stew, which you eat sitting on the couch, before resuming your cuddling.

As the sun starts to go down, Red starts to get restless.

“Wanna Stay Again Tonight?” he asks, hopeful.

“I can’t. I told Sans I would-” He cuts you off by putting a phalange to your lips.

“Don’t Talk About That Vanilla Bastard When Yer With Me,” he reminds you.

“Sorry,” you mumble.

“It’s Fine,” he says. “Guess You Have To Go, Then.”

“Yeah, I probably should.”

“Alright.” You rise to your feet but he doesn’t move to get up. You go back to his room to collect your bra and broken panties, then to his entryway where you find your blue dress still in its place from the evening before. You get dressed before going back into the living room and giving Red a kiss on the frontal bone.

“I love you, Red,” you tell him.

“Love Ya Too,” he mumbles, though he doesn’t sound convinced.

You leave his apartment and get in your car, breathing out a heavy sigh. This never gets easier.


	3. White

Not even two years ago you didn’t have this problem. You were an average girl, with average friends and an average job, and a mundane love life. Not that you minded, really. Relationships were a lot of work and you just couldn’t be bothered to put in the effort. If only you knew.

The only thing not average about your life was that you lived in a city where a few dozen races of monsters walked freely. There were talking vegetables, fuzzy goat people, bipedal fish and lizards, and even a few skeletons, just to name a few. They were a shock at first, sure, but over time they just became a part of the town’s landscape, no better or worse than the humans that already lived there. 

Live and let live. That was your motto. So long as there was peace between monsters and humans you had no problem with them being here. You even befriended a monster woman, Lucy, that joined the company you worked for.

She was a sort of, well, it was hard to put a finger on what she was. She looked like a bird, but not really. She was short, shorter than you, covered in a white fuzz that was sort of feather-like. She didn’t have wings, but did have a beak. And she was a vegetarian. Can birds be vegetarian?

But what mattered was she was really nice, nicer than most of the other people you worked with. You often took lunch together, sometimes going for a walk in the park to eat together on a bench under the warm sun. She made you grow a fondness for monsters, because if they were all like her then, really, they were better than humans.

It was late in the afternoon on a Friday when Lucy approached your desk.

“Hey, you!” she said with a nudge to your shoulder.

“Hey yourself!” you replied with a smile.

“Please tell me you’re not busy tonight.”

“I’m not, why?” you asked.

“My sister and I are going out and I want you to come!” she said cheerfully. “I still owe you for helping me with that account last week so it’s my treat.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just to a bar on our side of town. You’ll love it!” she told you, adding: “Please?!”

You grinned. You’d never been to a monster bar before but it sounded fun.

“Alright, but I have to go home and shower and change and stuff first. I’m not going to a bar looking like this,” you laugh, pointing down to your stuffy pencil skirt and ruffled blouse.

“Totally fine,” she said. “I’ll text you the address. Meet us there at 8?”

……………….

You weren’t really sure what you’d been expecting when you pulled up to the bar, but it looked a lot nicer than most bars you’d been to before. You parked down the street, texting Lucy to let her know you were there before making your way inside.

It was pretty well lit, for a bar at least, and very clean. Monsters of all sorts were scattered about, some at tables, others grouped together in bunches throughout the room. Lucy waved to you from a table near the bar, and you hurried over to her.

She introduced you to her sister, Lulu, who looked nearly identical to her if not a little smaller, and a blush pink instead of white. You ordered a round of drinks, and then another, the whole time sitting there listening intently to their stories about the Underground and what it was like to finally be free. It was so moving, and the drunker you got the more you hated your fellow humans for trapping monsters down there in the first place.

When it came time to order the third round of drinks you volunteered to go get them. You stood at the bar and asked the bartender for three more vodka cranberries and a shot of whatever he wanted for you. He gave you the shot first, then went back to making the other drinks. You put the glass to your lips and heard a chuckle beside you.

“careful,” came a deep baritone voice. “that stuff is a lot stronger than what you’re used to drinking.”

You looked to your side to see a skeleton sitting there, his skull resting on his phalanges while another hand swirled his drink around in its glass. He was wearing brown slacks and a light blue t-shirt with a blue hoodie on top of it. Casual and comfy.

“Excuse me?” you asked.

“oh, i just mean monster booze is notoriously stronger than human booze. it takes a lot more to get us drunk,” he explained, a little flustered by your blunt response.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” you responded coldly.

“alright, but don’t say i didn’t warn ya,” he smiled.

You took your shot, by which time the bartender had returned with your drinks. You went back to the table and resumed your conversation, but for some reason you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off that skeleton, and he just kept looking over at you, smiling over his drink.

Admittedly, you got a little too drunk. As the night came to a close, you said your goodbyes to Lucy and Lulu and headed back to your car, not quite sure how you were going to get home.

“i hope you’re not thinking of driving,” came that deep voice again.

“You again,” you said under your breath as he stepped out of the shadows. “No, I’m not. For your information I’m just going to sit here until I sober up a little.” Your words were a little slurred which he seemed to find amusing.

“i can get you home faster, if you want,” he said, taking a step towards you.

“I don’t even know you,” you shot back.

“good point,” he replied, sticking out his hand. “the name’s sans.”

You reluctantly reached out your hand to shake his, surprised at how warm it was for someone you didn’t figure had any blood.

“Well, Sans,” you said. “I appreciate the offer but I’m sure I’ll be just fine. I just need a few minutes.”

“okay, then i’ll stay with you. it’s not safe for a pretty girl to be out this late alone.” _Was he flirting with you?_ He leaned against your car, making himself comfortable. “but i really wish you’d just let me get you home.”

“I- uh- I mean-” you stammered, caught a little off guard. “Fine, you can bring me home. But I’m not inviting you in or anything,” you finally relented, still not sure if leading a stranger back to your house was the best idea.

“great,” he grinned. “where do you live?”

You give him your address and he laughs.

“ah, the fancy part of town. lucky you,” he teased. “alright, take my arm.”

“What? Don’t you mean ‘give me your keys’?” you asked.

“oh, we’re not driving,” he said with a mischievous grin.

Before you have time to respond he takes your hand and everything around you goes dark before you find yourself standing on the street in front of your house.

“What the fuck?” you shouted. “How the hell did you-?”

“neat trick, huh?” he laughed. He took your hand again and walked you up to your front door.

“Thanks, I guess,” you answered, still perplexed.

“anytime,” he smiled.

“Well, goodnight,” you said, not really sure how else to get him to leave.

“goodnight,” he said softly as he turned and started to walk away. You turned your key in the lock and pushed your door open. “hey, actually. can i, uhh, can i get your number?” he asked awkwardly.

“I guess so,” you replied. He stood there with his hand rubbing his skull, his bright white bones shining under the moonlight. Was he cute or were you just drunk? 

You gave him your number and he grinned.

“heh. thanks,” he said, smiling at you once more before vanishing.

……………….

The next morning you got a text from a number you didn’t recognize.

_Unknown: let me know if you want me to bring you to get your car_

Shit. Your car. It was all the way on the other side of town.

_You: Actually, that would be really nice. Thanks._

And just like that there was a knock at your door that made you jump. You open it to find Sans there in the same blue hoodie, but this time with black shorts and a white shirt.

“morning,” he said with a smile.

“Good morning. Can you give me a minute? I wasn’t, uh, expecting you so quickly,” you said, trying not to sound ungrateful.

“sure thing,” he replied. You motion for him to come in and he steps inside. “nice house,” he said, looking around.

“Thanks! I’ll just be a minute.”

You hurried upstairs to finish getting ready, tossing on a pair of leggings and a long tunic and throwing your hair up in a bun. When you go back downstairs he’s standing right where you left him.

“you look great,” he told you. You don’t especially agree but can tell he’s just turning up the charm. “ready?”

You nodded and grabbed tightly onto his arm, this time a little more prepared to suddenly fly through time and space. You closed your eyes and when you opened them again you were standing next to your car, the warm sun kissing your face.

“wanna go get some coffee?” he asked.

“I don’t drink coffee,” you told him. That came out colder than you wanted it to. It wasn’t like you wanted to say no...

“then tea? water? whatever. i just want to take you out,” he gave you his most charming smile. You couldn’t help but smile back.

The coffee date turned into a lunch date a few days later and a lot of talking in between. You found yourself really starting to like him. He was sweet, very funny, and always seemed excited to talk to you or see you.

……………….

“So, how’s it going with him?” Lucy asked you one day as you two took your lunchtime stroll in the park.

“Great,” you grinned. She was the only person you had told about Sans and she always seemed eager to ask you about him. Maybe she loved the idea of her human friend with a monster.

“I’m so happy for you,” she beamed. “I don’t know him well, but based on his reputation I think he’s a really great guy. You deserve someone like that.”

You sat down on your usual bench and ate your lunch, giving Lucy every detail about your last date.

“Oh no! I have to get back for a meeting,” she told you as you took your last bite. “You want to come back now, or…?”

“No, you go ahead. I’m going to sit out here a little longer.”

She bid you goodbye and hurried away. You sat on the bench enjoying the sun for a little while, when from across the park you thought you saw a familiar face.

“Sans?” you asked, walking up to him from behind.

The skeleton turned around to look at you and stared at you blankly.

“How Do You Know My Name?” he asked suspiciously. He looked like Sans, and yet he didn’t.

“Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else,” you said, turning your face away.

“Damn You’re Gorgeous,” he said, grinning as he looked you up and down. You blushed. “No Need To Apologize, Sweet Cheeks. I Get That A Lot Around Here.”

“Oh, well, I’ll just be going then,” you said awkwardly as you turned to leave.

“Wait, Don’t Go,” he said, grabbing your wrist. You turned back around and got a better look at him. He sure did look like Sans, only his bones a little more worn, with sharper teeth and clad in crimson and black instead of Sans’ usual white and blue. He wore a polished black leather collar around his neck. “What’s Your Name?” he asked.

“I.. I have to go,” you replied, trying to pull your wrist away from him.

“Mine’s Sans. But Everyone Calls Me Red. Though You Can Call Me Whatever You Like,” he said, flashing his sharp teeth to reveal one gold tooth. He was oddly charming, and you’d be lying if you said he wasn’t attractive, too.

“Well, Red, I have to get back to work. But it was nice meeting you.”

“You Too, Beautiful,” he said, letting go of your wrist. “Hey,” he called after you as you walked away. “Can I See You Again?”

“Sure,” you say, without even thinking.

……………….

Red waited for you in the park every day at lunchtime. You would spend half of your break talking with Lucy, then would make up some excuse to leave her and spend the other half walking with Red. He would bring you little things - a snack one day, a flower the next - never failing to make you smile.

“Let Me Take You Out,” he said one day as you walked so close your arms almost touched.

“I can’t,” you replied gently. “I’m sort of seeing someone.”

“Won’t Ya At Least Give Me A Chance?” he asked, almost sounding like he was begging.

You paused.

“Alright,” you said, feeling like you owed it to him for some reason. Maybe as a thank you for all the little gifts, or for his company which you really enjoyed.

Your date with Red was nothing like your dates with Sans. It was fun - not to say you didn’t have fun with Sans - but it was a different kind of fun. Chaotic. Everything Red did was so unexpected. From drinks at a rowdy bar to a wild makeout session in the alley behind it where you swear he felt up every inch of your body.

You liked being with him, but you liked being with Sans, too. They were so different, yet somehow so alike.

……………….

The next time you saw Sans you were a little apprehensive, feeling guilty from your night out with Red. You were curious if they knew each other - it wasn’t that big of a city, after all, and there were only so many skeletons in it - and wanted to get ahead of any issues that may arise. You just weren’t sure how to bring up the subject.

“So, can I ask you sort of a weird question?” you asked carefully over dinner. Sans chuckles.

“sure, why not?” he replied.

“Do you, um, happen to have a twin? Who looks just like you but acts completely different? And for some reason has the same name?”

You could see Sans tense up. He didn’t answer right away, but instead started poking at his food.

“the easy answer to that question is no,” he finally said.

“Is there a difficult answer to that question?” you asked.

“difficult to explain? yes,” he said carefully, trying to make it clear that he didn’t want to explain further. But you really wanted to know.

“Look if he’s some long lost cousin and I’m bringing up some weird family history then I’ll drop it, but-”

“no, it’s nothing like that,” he said, cutting you off. “it’s... weirder.”

“Weirder how?” you pressed him.

“well, uh, you see,” he starts, taking a deep breath before he continues. “i know who you’re talking about. and the fact is, we’re actually the same person. he’s me. i’m him. you know.”

“No, I don’t know. Are you saying you have a split personality or something?” you questioned. You weren’t sure you liked where this was going.

“no. well, i guess you could look at it that way. but physically we’re two separate people. it’s not like we share a body or anything.”

“I’m confused,” you stated. “How is that possible?”

“do you believe in alternate realities?” he asked. You weren’t sure what that had to do with anything.

“I… guess so,” you replied.

“well i can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that they’re real. like i said, he’s me. just from an alternate timeline. one where apparently it’s okay to be an asshole.”

You couldn’t help but smile at the jab.

“So how did he get here?” you asked. You weren’t sure you’d even be able to comprehend the answer but you were too deep into this not to find out.

“uh, i guess i’m to blame for that. let’s just say it was an experiment gone wrong. and now i’m stuck with that cheap knockoff version of myself walking around in my world like he owns the place, and apparently trying to take my girl.” He raises a brow at you. You turn away, ashamed. “yeah, i figured that’s why you brought him up.”

“I really like you, Sans,” you said, trying to diffuse some of the tension. “But I really like him, too. You two are a lot alike but still so different.”

“look, i just want you to be happy,” he replied, much calmer than you’d expected him to be. “if you want to see us both then that’s up to you. i just don’t want anything to do with him.”

Surprisingly, Red was equally as receptive to the idea, though his sentiment was a little different.

“That Smug Piece Of Shit? That’s Who Ya’ve Been Seein?” he bellowed. You took a step back, afraid of what he might do. Red noticed and calmly walked over to you, grabbing an arm in each bony hand. “I Ain’t Mad At Ya, Princess. I’m Willin To Share Ya If It Means I Get To Keep Makin Ya Happy, I Just Wish It Was With Anyone Else But Him.”

And so it went for two years. Seeing one one day, the other the next. Your head was always spinning trying to keep it all straight, but you grew to really love them both which made it all worth it.

Sans never talked about Red, and Red never talked about Sans. But everyone agreed that when you were with one of them, your attention was to be all on him, not on the other. And somehow, it worked. You were able to maintain two healthy relationships while still holding onto your sanity. 

Well, mostly.


	4. Black

You have to hurry home so you can shower before Sans comes over. He’s always in a bad mood when he can smell Red on you, though he tries his best not to show it for your sake.

You drive home from Red’s in silence, not even bothering to turn on the radio. Instead you’re left with nothing but the hum of your engine and the buzzing of your thoughts.

Can you really keep this up forever?

……………….

You wipe off the foggy mirror when you get out of the shower, taking stock in what you see. You look tired, bruises covering your neck. You’ll need to put concealer on those.

You take a few minutes to sit on your bed in just a towel, still lost in your thoughts. You’re not even sure you want Sans to come over. A night by yourself sounds kind of appealing. You don’t want to disappoint him, but the more you think about it, the more you really need some time alone.

You pick up your phone to call him. It takes quite a few rings - he probably couldn’t find where he put his phone, like usual - but finally he answers.

“hey beautiful,” he says cheerfully.

“Hey,” you respond, your tone low and flat.

“you okay? you sound a little down,” he says, picking up on it.

“I’m just… not feeling up to company tonight, if that’s alright,” you respond slowly.

“oh. alright. is everything okay?” He sounds defensive. “did something happen with-”

“No,” you say quickly so Sans doesn’t have to say his name. “Nothing happened. I just need a little time to myself.” You take a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” you add.

“don’t be sorry, honey. you take care of you. i’ll be here whenever you need me.” He certainly sounds less cheerful, but you can tell he understands.

“Call me in the morning?” you suggest.

“sounds good. i love you. have a good night.”

“I love you, too. Goodnight,” you say, then hang up the phone.

You collapse backwards onto your bed. You hate the feeling of your wet hair against your skin, but you don’t bother to move it. You stare up at the ceiling for who knows how long, just thinking.

Red seemed so cold when you left him this evening, and Sans looked absolutely heartbroken when you said goodbye the night before. If that’s what this tangled mess is doing to them, what is it doing to you?

You don’t bother with dinner. Or even going downstairs to watch TV. You do change out of your towel, though, throwing on a pair of Sans’ sweatpants that he had left behind and an old tank top.

You just want to sleep, figuring these feelings would pass and you’d be ready to resume your normal life of bouncing between your two boyfriends in the morning. But sleep never comes. Instead you stay up all night, tossing and turning in your bed, until the first rays of sun peak through your curtains.

Sans calls you not long after. At first you’re surprised he’s up so early, but the more you think about it the more you assume he probably set an alarm just to talk to you.

“good morning, my love. sleep alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” you lie.

“good. feeling up to some company today? i thought we might go downtown and check out that new art gallery.” He doesn’t much care for it, but he knows you love art.

“Sounds great,” you say. “Let me just get ready and have some breakfast first. Come get me in an hour?”

“can’t wait!” he replies gleefully.

But you don’t eat breakfast. You have no appetite. Your thoughts are the only thing eating, eating at you.

But maybe a nice day out with Sans is just what you need. He always makes you smile, and even if it’s just for a little while you might be able to stop thinking about all this.

An hour later you’re ready to go, in a sundress and strappy sandals. Sans knocks on your door exactly on time, and you greet him with a smile you’ve spent the last hour rehearsing.

“don’t you look beautiful,” he says, pulling you in for a kiss.

“Thank you,” you say, grabbing onto his mandible and kissing him again. “I missed you last night.” It’s only half a lie.

“i missed you, too. but i’m glad you got some time to yourself. you spread yourself too thin. you deserve some time to relax.”

“Thanks, baby,” you reply as you grab his hand. “Ready?”

“sure thing.” His grin is the last thing you see, and then you’re downtown.

It’s a small gallery - you’re not even sure how he heard about it - but those are usually the best. You feel a little dizzy, most likely from the lack of sleep, but it doesn’t stop you from stopping to admire each and every piece of art with Sans’ hand in yours. He doesn’t even look bored like you expected him to be. He just looks happy to be with you.

When you’ve viewed everything you wanted to see at the gallery (and then viewed it all again without a single complaint for your boyfriend), Sans suggests you go grab lunch. The mention of food reminds you that you’re still not hungry and you don’t want him asking what’s wrong if you don’t eat, so you tell him you want to take a walk in the park first. By the time that’s done you’re sure to have your appetite back.

The park is quiet today, surprising for what a beautiful day it is. You stop by the pond to watch the ducks as they dive under the water and pop back up with tiny fish in their mouths. Sans stands behind you and wraps his arms around you. He rests his mandible on your shoulder and pulls you close. You lean back into him, enjoying the sensation of being in his arms, when the dizziness hits you again.

Everything starts to go fuzzy and you feel your legs getting weak beneath you. You think you can hear Sans calling your name, but he sounds far away, like a distant echo. 

And then, everything goes black.

……………….

When you come to, Sans is sitting beside you, talking on his phone.

“i thought you might like to know she’s in the hospital,” you hear him say. You give his hand a gentle squeeze and he looks at you. “i’ve got to go,” he says, hanging up his phone without taking his eyes off of you. “hey, sweetheart. how are you feeling?”

“Wh-what happened?” you stammer.

“i’m not really sure. you just sort of collapsed on me at the park. i brought you to the hospital and they said you’re pretty dehydrated.” You look down and notice the IV in your arm. “when’s the last time you had something to drink? or ate something?”

“I… I don’t know. Yesterday afternoon I guess.”

“baby you can’t do that. you have to take care of yourself.” You can see the concern in his eyes.

“I know. I was just a little distracted, I guess,” you say.

“distracted by what?” he asks, but before you can answer Red barges into the room.

“Are You Alright, Kitten? What Happened?” he asks, a demanding tone in his voice.

“she passed out,” Sans answers.

“I Wasn’t Talkin Ta You,” he growls. They lock eyes and glare at each other, both gritting their teeth.

“I’m alright, Red. Just dehydrated and I got a little dizzy is all,” you say, trying to diffuse the tension between them. He takes his eyes off Sans and looks back to you, rushing over to your side to take your hand.

“How Did Somethin Like That Happen, Doll? You Need To Be Takin Better Care Of Yourself,” he says, stroking your hand with his thumb.

“that’s what i said,” Sans mumbles.

“I Said I Wasn’t Talkin Ta Ya, Vanilla,” Red growls again, but Sans is having none of it.

“i didn’t have to call you, you know. you should be fucking grateful.”

“Grateful To You?” Red scoffs. “Never.”

Sans takes a step towards Red, and Red a step towards Sans, until they’re face to face, their fists clenched as tight as their teeth, eyelights completely extinguished leaving just gaping black holes in their skulls.

“Guys, please stop it,” you beg. Red snaps his sharp teeth at Sans before taking a step back and returning to your side.

“Sorry, Princess,” he says. “I’m Just All Worked Up Cause Ya Got Me Worried.”

“I’m fine, Red, I promise.” You stroke his mandible and he leans in to kiss you.

When he pulls away you can see Sans standing at the foot of the bed, fuming. His cheeks are as bright blue as his right eye, which has wisps of magic flying from it.

“Sans,” you call to him, and reach out your hand. He pauses for a minute, eyelights flickering back to their normal bright white, before he walks to the side of the bed opposite Red and takes it. “Thank you for bringing me here,” you tell him. “I’m sorry I scared you both.”

Neither of them say a word to each other, not until after the doctor comes in and tells you that you can go as long as you promise to drink some water.

“come on, baby. i’ll take you home,” Sans says gently when the three of you walk out of the hospital, each of them with a hand wrapped around one of your arms for support.

“No, I’m Taking Her Home,” Red interjects. “You Can Fuck Off.”

“you don’t know the first thing about taking care of her. i do,” Sans replies.

“Bullshit. I Take Better Care Of Her Than You Do,” Red retorts.

“Guys, please. I can take care of myself,” you say.

“NO YOU CAN’T,” they respond in unison, causing you to shrink back a little.

“Okay. Well Sans brought me here so he can take me home. Red, I’ll take the day off work and come over tomorrow so you can take care of me all you want.”

“Fine,” Red grumbles.

“fine,” says Sans, smiling victoriously. He takes you by the arm and shortcuts you back home, leaving Red standing outside the hospital alone.

……………….

Sans waits on you hand and foot all afternoon, bringing you drinks and snacks to your bed where he insists you stay, but he doesn’t say much. You can tell something is bothering him but you don’t want to bring it up. You have a good idea of what it is.

“what do you see in him that i don’t have?” he says as he lays beside you on your bed, stroking your hair. Clearly he wants to bring it up. “do you want me to talk to you like he does? or be rougher with you? because if it’s that then i-”

“No, Sans,” you say, cutting him off. “I want you to keep being sweet and gentle because when I need that, which I do right now, I like being with you and knowing that I’m going to be taken care of. You’re so good to me like that.”

“then why can’t you just be with me?” he asks, nearly choking on his words. You try to look at him but he turns away. Little does he know you don’t have to see it to know there are tears in his eyes.

“You two are just so different, despite being the same person. Like two halves of a whole,” you start. “Sans I love you for everything you are. But I also love him for everything he is. And I wouldn’t change either of you.”

“got it,” is all he says, before he pulls you in close, resting his mandible on the top of your head. You lay like that until inevitably you fall asleep, your exhaustion from the day and your previous restless night finally catching up with you.

You wake up in the middle of the night and notice your bed is empty. You feel cold without Sans’ arms around you, so you get up to see where he might have gone and to bring him back.

You find him downstairs, sitting by himself on the couch in the dark.

“Hey,” you say sleepily. “Come back to bed.”

“i can’t,” he replies quietly. _What a silly thing to say_ , you think.

“Of course you can,” you say with a little chuckle.

“no, i can’t. i can’t do this anymore. i can’t share you.”

“Sans,” you say softly as you sit down beside him and take his hands in yours. He turns away again, trying to hide his tears but you can still see them, glistening in the moonlight.

“if you want to be with him, then-”

“I want to be with you,” you tell him.

“then leave him,” he states bluntly.

“I… I can’t,” is all you can say.

“then you’ve made your choice.” He stands up and walks to the other side of the room. “goodbye, beautiful,” he says, and then he’s gone, leaving you alone in the black room with tears streaming down your cheeks.

You sit there crying, wanting nothing more than for Sans to come back and wrap his arms around you. You feel so empty, and the last thing you want is to be alone, so you go back upstairs and grab your phone.

“Hello?” comes Red’s grumpy voice from the other end. He doesn’t like to be woken up.

“Can I come over?” you ask.

“It’s The Middle Of The Night,” he reminds you. “Do Ya Miss Me That Much?”

“Please, Red.”

He’s silent for a few seconds.

“Sure Thing, Baby Doll. I’ll Be Waitin.”

He looks tired when he opens the door, but you don’t care. You immediately throw yourself into his arms.

“Whoa, Kitten. Everything Okay?” he asks, holding you tight.

“Sans broke up with me,” you say, choking back the tears you’d been fighting the whole drive over.

“Oh, Sweetheart. I’m Sorry To Hear That.” You know he doesn’t mean it. “You’re Too Good For Him Anyway. Come On. I’ll Take Good Care Of My Girl.”

He picks you up and carries you into his bedroom, depositing you much more gently on the bed than he usually does.

“What Can I Do For You, My Angel? Do You Need Something To Eat? Some Tea? I Can Give You A Massage Or A Nice Little-”

“I just want you to hold me,” you tell him, stopping him short.

“You Got It, Babe.”

He climbs into his bed next to you and you rest your head on his sternum. He strokes your back, distal phalanges brushing gently against the fabric of your shirt. For a while he lets you cry.

“You Had To Know This Was Gonna Happen, Sweetness,” he says finally. “He Was Too Soft For Ya. But Yer With Me Now, And I’m Never Gonna Let You Go.”

Red kisses your forehead and continues to rub your back. You stop crying, replacing the tears with a feeling of numbness, of emptiness, even though one of the men you love is still beside you. You close your eyes and try to take the comforting scent of him in.

You’re not sure how long you laid there like that, but you must have eventually fallen asleep because the next time you opened your eyes it’s morning. Red has an arm draped over you, the other one shoved under his pillow. You look at him and smile. 

For a minute everything feels normal, and then you remember. _Sans._

The emptiness hits you again, this time harder than before. You slide out from beneath Red’s arm and go out to the living room, where you find your phone and text your boss that you aren’t coming in today. There was no way you can deal with work like this.

You head to the kitchen and fill the tea kettle with water before putting it on the stove and turning on the burner. You stand there, staring blankly into space while you wait for the water to boil.

“Mornin, Darlin,” comes Red’s voice. You shake yourself back to reality where you notice the kettle has already started to whistle. “What’re You Doin? You Should Be Lettin Me Do All That.”

“It’s okay,” you say with a weak smile. “I need to keep myself busy.”

“Well Bring That In The Livin Room So I Can Hold Ya While You Drink It,” he says, motioning to the mug you’ve realized is suddenly in your hands. You don’t even remember picking it up.

You make your tea and bring it into the living room as instructed where Red is waiting for you.

“Come Ta Daddy, Princess,” he says with a smile as you sit down next to him and he drapes an arm around your shoulders. “Isn’t This Much Better?” he asks. “Just Me And You. And I Can Keep Ya As Long As I Want Ya.”

You smile at him and take a sip of your tea. He can’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as you sit there beside him, drinking your tea and watching TV. _He’s gloating,_ you think.

When the time comes you offer to make him lunch, which he gladly accepts. There’s not much in his fridge but you muster up the ingredients to make you both a sandwich. You’re not really hungry, but you remember what happened last time you let your lack of appetite get the best of you.

“Thanks, Muffin,” he says as you hand him his plate, giving your ass a tender slap before you sit down next to him. It takes you twice as long to eat half your sandwich as it does for him to finish his. He notices you just sitting there holding the remaining half of your lunch and frowns.

“You Need To Eat,” he says firmly. Reluctantly you pick up the sandwich and force-feed yourself the other half. He looks pleased once you’ve finished, even taking your plate from you and bringing it back to the kitchen himself.

Afternoon turns to evening, and still you’re sitting with Red on the couch, his arm around your shoulders. He leans into you and starts nuzzling your neck, purring loudly.

“What Do You Say We Move This Party To The Bedroom?” he suggests.

“I don’t know, Red,” you say, gently pushing him away. “I’m not really up for it.”

He advances and nestles into your neck again.

“C’mon, Love. I Promise It’ll Make Ya Feel Better,” he assures you, his hand coming to rest on your thigh before giving it a firm squeeze.

Before you can say no again he picks you up and suddenly you’re in the bedroom. He doesn’t use his shortcuts nearly as often as Sans does, but when he did it was usually to get you in bed quicker.

He wastes no time running his hand up your thigh and into your shorts. He lifts up your shirt, kissing you wildly on every exposed piece of skin he can find. Usually you love when he ravages you like this, but you just can’t stop thinking about Sans.

“Red, stop,” you say, pushing at his ribs to get you off of him. He jumps up.

“What’s The Matter, Sweetness? Am I Hurtin Ya?”

“No, I just… I can’t do this right now,” you sigh.

“What Do You Mean? Why Not?” You feel like you’re being grilled by your dad for coming home after curfew.

“I’m just, I’m upset,” you try to explain.

“Are You Really That Torn Up About Him?” he asks. He sounds disgusted.

“It’s not easy to lose someone you love,” you reply.

“Then Go To Him, If That’s What Ya Want So Bad,” he says impatiently.

“I can’t, not unless I’m willing to give you up and I’m not going to do that,” you defiantly state.

“Well I Don’t Want Ya If Yer Just Gonna Bitch And Moan About Him All The Damn Time.” You can hear the anger in his voice.

“Red, baby, please don’t say that,” you plead.

“Don’t You ‘Baby’ Me, You Ungrateful Bitch. After Everything I’ve Done For Ya, All You Still Want Is Him.”

“I want both of you!” you cry out, standing up and wrapping your arms around his midsection. “I just want things to go back to the way they were before.”

“Well Now You Get Neither Of Us, How About That?” he sneers, pushing you away. “Now Get The Hell Out Of Here Before I Do Something I’ll Really Regret.”

“Red…” you say softly.

“Go!” he growls, fully baring his sharp teeth at you. You immediately recoil and give him one last look before quickly gathering your things and running to your car.


	5. Purple

Your house feels empty. Emptier than it had ever felt before. You had lived alone for the last five years, but you always had someone’s company to look forward to. Now you had no one. Sans wouldn’t be popping by any minute. Red made it clear he didn’t want you around. And you couldn’t even call Lucy, because you hadn’t exactly explained the whole dual-boyfriends-alternate-universes thing to her.

You sit on your couch and sigh heavily. You could read a book. No, there’s no way you can concentrate enough to read now. Watch TV? That just reminds you of Red. You weren’t hungry. You weren’t tired. So you just sat there.

Eventually you pick up your phone and start scrolling aimlessly through social media, looking at picture after picture of happy couples and new babies and groups of friends spending time together. You throw your phone across the couch and scoff in disgust. All that so-called distraction did was remind you that you’re alone now.

Once the sun goes to bed you decide you should, too. There’s no sense in prolonging this suffering. You take two tablets of diphenhydramine to knock yourself out and curl up in your big empty bed, wishing there was a pair of bony arms around you.

You feel numb the next day when you go into work. Lucy is busy all morning, but the second she sees you at lunch she knows something’s wrong.

“Sans and, uh… we broke up,” you tell her, preventing yourself from going into any more detail.

“I’m so sorry,” she says, putting a fuzzy hand on yours. “Was it mutual?”

“No, not exactly,” you answer, your eyes filled to the brim with tears again.

“Oh. Well there’s plenty more - what do humans say again? Fish in the pond?” You laugh best you can.

“In the sea,” you correct her. “Thanks Lucy.”

“I know, why don’t we go out tonight! I bet we can find someone to take your mind off him!” she offers. “There are plenty of monsters who would love to get their paws on a pretty human like you!”

“Thanks,” you say, and you really do mean it. “But I think I need a little time alone.”

“Alright,” she concedes, giving you a sideways hug before she stands up from the bench. “But if you change your mind you know who to call.”

Lucy walks away and you sit there alone, looking over to the side of the park where you first saw Red. If only you had never walked over there that day, then none of this would have ever happened. You’d still be with Sans, and you’d still be happy. But then you never would have met Red, and you never would have had all the fun you had with him. He was just as much a contributor to your happiness as Sans was.

……………….

The rest of the week goes by in a blur. Lucy stops by your desk every once in a while to check in on you, and you continue to take your lunches together, but other than that you hardly talk to anyone at the office. And when you get home you just sit there in silence, waiting for night to come so you can take some meds and go to sleep.

Saturday is the first day you’re going to be completely alone for the day, and you’re dreading it. When you wake up you lay in bed longer than you should, completely lacking the motivation to get up and feed yourself or do anything productive.

It’s 3 o’clock and you’re still in bed when your phone rings. You pick it up and look at it, wondering who in the hell possibly wants to talk to you.

_Sans._

“hey,” he says.

“Hey,” you quietly respond.

“so i heard that Red broke up with you, too,” he starts.

“How did you -?”

“it doesn’t matter. i just wanted to call and see if you were okay.”

You want to put on a brave face and tell him you’re fine, to prove that you don’t need him or anyone else to be happy. But this is Sans. _Your Sans._ The one who you always went to when you had a bad day at work or were just feeling down. The one who always lifted your soul back up and had you feeling right again in no time.

“I’m fine,” you say, before the truth spills out of you. “Except I miss you. And I miss him. But I know it was never fair to try to split myself between the two of you so I don’t deserve either of you back. I know I deserved this. But I’m fine. Really.” You want to keep talking, but you start to cry and it becomes impossible to form any more words.

“don’t cry,” he says gently. “would it make you feel better if i come over?”

Your heart stops. You want nothing more than to see him, to bury your head in his ribcage as he holds you and plays with your hair. Maybe he’ll take you back, and at least half of your heart will be mended.

Or maybe he’ll just reject you and just leave again, pouring salt in the wound and making everything hurt worse.

“You don’t - _hic_ \- have to do that - _hic_ -” you answer cautiously.

“i don’t like the idea of you being alone like this. i’d feel better if i could see you and make sure you’re okay for myself.”

“O-okay,” you agree. “Th-thank you.”

“you’re welcome. give me a little bit, though. there’s something i’ve got to do first.”

Two hours later you hear a knock on the door and your heart stops again. You hurry to open it, only to find yourself face to face with Sans _and_ Red. Sans is standing there with his arms crossed while Red leans against your door frame. You look to Sans and he gives you a half smile. You look to Red, too, desperately trying to look him in his big crimson eyes but he averts his gaze.

“can we come in?” Sans asks.

“Y-yeah,” you say shakily.

The boys follow you inside, Red closing the door behind you. 

“D-do you want anything? I can make you some coffee or-”

“We Just Want Ya To Sit And Listen,” Red says, still refusing to look you in the eye.

You sit down on the couch and Sans sits down next to you, but Red remains standing. Sans grabs your hand and starts stroking it with his thumb.

“i wanted to say i’m sorry,” he begins. “i know you said you felt like you deserved this but that’s absolutely not true. you’ve done nothing but love me - love both of us - and neither of us should ever have given up on you.” He shoots Red a look. You see Red roll his eyes.

“Sans I-”

“just listen,” he continues, putting a phalange up to your lips. “of course this isn’t ideal for anyone, but we both love you and we want to make this work. we just can’t do that without some rules.”

“First Of All,” Red starts. “No More Bouncin Between Us Every Day Like A Damn Ping Pong Ball. We Each Get Ya Fer A Week, Then We Trade.”

“but no more sad goodbyes. we’re all agreeing to this,” Sans says, eyeing Red. “so when it’s time to trade you’ll say ‘see you next week’ and go on your way.”

“If Ya Need To Talk To Him When Yer With Me, It’s Fine. And Same Goes For If Ya Need Me When You’re With Him.”

“when it’s my week i’ll stay here with you, and when it’s his week you’ll go stay with him. that way we can minimize crossing our scents and hopefully circumvent any… instinctual responses.”

“You Can Keep Whatever Stuff At My Place You Need Ta So You Don’t Have To Worry About Bringin Yer Things Back And Forth.”

“we each have places we’re allowed to go with you and things we’re allowed to do so that we’re not tripping over each other, but you don’t have to worry about any of that.”

“Yeah, You Leave That To Us.”

“and, if for some reason we all have to be together, then for your sake the two of us will try to get along,” Sans concludes.

“I Can’t Promise We’ll Be One Big Happy Family, But I’ll Do My Best,” Red adds. “Does That Work For Ya?”

You sit there for a minute, dumbfounded, your heart practically beating out of your chest. They were both here. They both wanted you back. And they were willing to make it work. For you.

“well?” Sans asks.

“I… yes! Of course! Thank you!” you say gleefully. “I love you!” You throw your arms around Sans and squeeze him tight. He laughs and squeezes you back. Red finally comes down to sit beside you, gently placing a hand on your leg. “And I love you!” you say as you let go of Sans and give Red the same treatment. Red holds you tight and kisses you on the cheek.

“Heh. Wanna Celebrate?” Red asks, a sly smile on his face.

“Celebrate? What exactly do you have in mind?” you ask innocently.

“we were thinking, just this once, maybe we could both, ya know…” Sans winks at you. Oh. That’s what they had in mind.

“What’d’ya Say, Kitten?” Red purrs into your ear. You blush.

“I… I mean… if you guys really want to... then I’m willing... to...” You had never been with them both at the same time before but you’d be lying if you said you hadn’t fantasized about it more than once.

“i’m in,” Sans purrs into your other ear, and they both kiss a cheek. “would you like to bring her upstairs or should i?” Sans asks, the first time he’s directly spoken to Red.

“Go For It, Man,” Red says. Sans grabs your hand and then you’re both on your bed, followed shortly after by Red who appears from thin air beside you. 

You grab Sans by the mandible and pull his face to yours, sinking into a long, deep kiss while Red pushes aside your hair and licks at your neck from the other side. They each put a hand on your thighs as you switch sides and kiss Red just as passionately while Sans nuzzles into you.

Red pulls away and takes off your shirt, and they both smile to find you braless underneath. You lay down on your back as each of them takes a breast in hand and starts licking at sucking at their respective nipples.

You let out a groan as you throw your head back and arch your back, placing a hand on each of their parietal bones. Sans’ hand reaches up and strokes your face while Red’s moves lower. And lower.

You let out a squeal at the feeling of phalange on clit as Sans moves his tongue from your nipple to your mouth. Red still licks away at your other nipple as his fingers rub circles into your most sensitive spot.

Sans doesn’t want to let Red have all the fun, so he reaches down and teases your entrance, finding you plenty wet for his fingers to enter. He slides two phalanges into you metacarpal-deep and slowly begins curling them inside of you.

The combination of Sans’ slow movements and Red’s fast ones has you seeing stars and squirming beneath them. Sans moves down to your neck while Red moves up to it, both of them biting down. Red is being gentler than usual, while Sans is being a little rougher. You… are in heaven.

“I want you… both,” you pant. They look at each other for a second, give each other a nod, then take their hands off and out of you so they can both strip down. You look from one skeleton to the other, both of their souls shining brightly, magic pooling in their midsections.

When their cocks are both formed, Sans climbs on top of you while Red stands beside the bed. Sans moans as he enters you, while Red grins down at you from above.

“You Know What To Do, Sweetheart,” he says. You turn your head and take him into your mouth, sucking with your usual fervor.

Both of them are thrusting into you with a similar rhythm - not too fast, not too slow - almost as if they had orchestrated their movements. You moan onto Red’s cock every time Sans hits your g-spot, making Red moan in return.

“Switch?” Red asks Sans after a few minutes of you simultaneously sucking and getting railed.

“switch,” Sans agrees. He pulls himself out of your pussy as Red pulls himself out of your mouth and climbs onto the bed at your feet.

“On Your Knees, Pumpkin,” Red instructs you. You do as you’re told and turn over. Sans kneels in front of you and takes your chin in his hand, lifting your head up to look him in the eye.

“you’re beautiful, do you know that?” he says lovingly. You smile before taking his cock in your mouth, still keeping eye contact with him, just as Red enters you from behind.

Every time Red thrusts into you it causes Sans’ cock to go deeper down your throat, making him groan. You’ve never sucked Sans off before, but he seems to be loving every second of it.

Red grabs onto your hips to try and steady you while Sans does the same by grabbing a handful of your hair and holding on tight. You lick his shaft up and down as he lets go and strokes your head.

“so amazing,” he moans. “i love you so much.”

Not to be outdone, Red chimes in with “I Love You, Too, Baby Girl.”

You take Sans back in your mouth while Red continues to pump into you. You suck him for a few more minutes before he pulls out of you.

“that’s enough,” he says, gently stroking your face. Taking his cue, Red pulls out of you, too.

“I… I can keep going!” you exclaim. They both smile.

“It’s Time For Us To Take Care Of You,” Red says.

“anything you want, we’ll do it,” Sans adds.

You think for a moment.

“I want… you both inside me. At the same time,” you finally decide. “Can you do that?”

“we can do anything,” Sans smiles.

“You Got It, Babe,” says Red with a wink.

Sans lays down on his back and you straddle his lap as Red kneels behind you. You slowly lower yourself onto Sans’ cock, gasping as you always do when you take him inside of you. Red lets you adjust for a moment before grabbing onto your hips and entering you from behind.

You’re stretched to your limits now, and you don’t know how they’re even making this work (magic is amazing), but you don’t care. This is all you’ve ever wanted. Both of the men you love, making love to you like you’re the only thing in this world that mattered.

Magic is all around you. Sans’ blue, Red’s crimson, making a cloud of breathtaking purple that completely envelops you.

“Does That Feel Good, Angel? Do You Want Me To Go Faster?” Red asks.

“No, it’s perfect. You’re both perfect,” you pant.

Sans reaches up and touches your face.

“are you close, sweetheart?” he asks gently.

“Yeah,” you whine.

“good,” he whispers as he sits up just enough to kiss you.

They both start going a little faster, a little harder, bringing you to the brink of orgasm. You feel your walls getting tighter, tighter, until you can’t hold yourself back anymore.

“Sans! Red!” you scream as they both grab onto you tight, Sans on your arms and Red on your hips. You can feel yourself gushing as euphoria washes over you, better than you’ve ever felt before. You collapse onto Sans’ sternum.

Red pulls himself out of you, a smile on his face as he rolls onto the other side of the bed. Sans gives you a gentle squeeze as his magic begins to dissipate, leaving you empty.

You lay down between the two of them, Sans running his phalanges through your hair while Red strokes your face.

“Thank you,” you say breathily.

“You’re Welcome, My Love,” Red responds.

“anything for you, gorgeous” Sans adds.

They lock eyes and give each other a smile and another nod, and you swear your heart skips a beat. You’ve never been happier than you are in this moment, each of the men you love at your side, loving you and tolerating each other.

You lay like that with them until you fall asleep. They do, too, you find out when you wake up and they’re still there, each one of them with an arm draped over you. You kiss one skull, and then the other, then lay your head back down and smile.

Some might say that loving two versions of the same man isn’t right, but damn are you glad you do.


End file.
